Clarity
by DarkAngelPearl
Summary: Ariella finds out the reason she has stayed in the mainland for so long, and why her love for the mortals called out to her. One-shot. Sequel to Alive


**A/N: Okay, this came to me one day at work and I knew that I had to write it out. I don't know if I like it, but this for you guys who wanted more from the first story, **_**Alive**_**, so this is dedicated to you all! Let me know what you guys think. Clarity, obviously is from the song by Zedd feat. Foxes.**

**Clarity**

Ariella stared with yearning at the man sitting on the bench, reading away that cold winter day, the wind not disturbing him. The world has changed in over a century, the wood sprite having seen and lived through two worlds of mortals. The damage during the second war was effective mostly to the larger city and only a few sprites have stayed behind to maintain the seasons despite the fighting. Ariella was one of the few that was to stay behind, having the ability to turn fall into winter. Although she missed the towns surrounded by vast woods, the once winter fairy from Pixie Hollow loved to make the children smile–especially when there was no hope in their eyes.

Then the world begun to change and the hope stayed in the children's eyes Ariella was going to return back to the wooded towns when a small boy caught her eye. He was being teased and pushed by other boys, bigger boys that grabbed at his books, his bags, and even his eye glass wear so he cannot see. She frowned with disapproval and had cold winds flowing at the bigger boys, walking out from around the trees. She continued to push them away, covering their eyes with the snow until the bigger boys ran from the park.

Ariella gathered the boys books, helping him stand, dusting off the snow from his clothes and hair. He thanked her, squinting to look for his things as well as see who it was that had helped him. The wood sprite took hold of his eye glass wear then turning and smiling to the boy who continued to squint at her. She kissed his forehead before placing his eye glass wear in his hands and sprinting into the nearest tree, becoming one with it. She looked back before her head disappeared to see that the boy was staring at her with wide eyes–not of fear, but of gratefulness and awe.

Since that day Ariella has stayed within the park in that large city, waiting for the boy to return and watching as he grew up. He would come throughout all the seasons, sitting at the bench in the same area she had saved him, sometimes reading, sometimes using a stick onto a larger looking book. A female mortal would come with him sometimes, though the boy would be looking into the trees instead of paying attention to the female. Searching. Ever searching within the trees that Ariella wished to know what it was.

Ariella then begun to dream as the boy became a mortal man–a handsome man–that he was ever searching for her. But that was only a dream and something that cannot be true so Ariella would only watch him, wondering what he was thinking, reading, or even use the stick in the bigger book for. His dark hair was brushed up in small spikes as the sides and the back were only slightly trimmed. His green eyes were bright and alluring, the man not having used his eye glass wear since he was a young man.

The yearning started a few winter seasons ago, confusing the wood sprite at first, but she had become obsessed with this man whom she seen grow up from a mere shy boy. Twinkling music could be heard; familiar music that made Ariella smile. She turned from the mortal man and moved through the trees, making sure to blend in well with the trees and the snow that fell only the night before. In the thickest of the trees was a small clearing and a ring of mushrooms, its red heads standing out amongst the white covered ground. Giggling the wind blew around the wood sprite, making her smaller as her wings started to shine multi colors.

Her brother, Milori Lord of the Winter Woods, smiled as he flew out of thin air from around the mushrooms, holding hands with his lover. Queen Clarion, ruler of Pixie Hollow, smiled warmly at Ariella who flew over to her first and hugged the Queen. She then looked to her brother and hugged him tightly, her emotions and her obsession with the mortal man not too far from them pouring out. Milori frowned with concern, hugging his sister just as tightly as he turned to look at his lover.

"My dear Ariella, whatever is the matter?" he asked quietly.

Ariella sighs, to herself, pushing back from her brother's embrace but holding on to his hands for dear life. "I fear that I have fallen into a forbidden love, brother."

Milori frowns, looking over to Clarion, who moved closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean, Ariella?"

The wood sprite exhales shakily, looking to Clarion. "Perhaps tis my fault as I have stayed in this large city rather than retreat back to the wooded towns further north, but I could not help but watch him grow from a boy to a man. Nor was I able to ignore the love that seemed to grow as well."

Milori swallowed thickly, holding his sister's hands tighter. "Sister, _**why**_ did you watch the boy grow to a man?"

Ariella shook her head, tears making her golden eyes shine even brighter. "I did not meant to. I thought he would forget about me after helping him as a boy, but he continued to come back to same place I have saved him from other boys that wished him harm." the tears fell, glistening against her pale skin, snow slowly beginning to fall once again. "I knew it was dangerous to stay in the same place but there was something about this mortal that I could not just forget and now I do not know what to do."

Milori sighs sorrowfully, bringing a hand up to her face and wiping the tears. "There was a reason, my dear Ariella, that your heart had a spot for the mortals and the mainland. Tell me," he continues softly, "how does this mortal make you feel?"

"Despite that our love will be a tragedy I feel like he can be my remedy to anything. He is my clarity, opening my eyes to the world like I never seen them before." Ariella closes her eyes painfully, more tears falling.

Milori leans forward and kisses his sister's forehead lovingly, his own tears falling down. "Come, take us to this mortal. I have a feeling that he is nearby."

Nodding Ariella wipes her tears and flies in the direction she came from, her brother and Clarion not too far behind. When she came to the tree she was hiding before the wind blew around her, making her big once more. Milori and Clarion came to stand on a tree branch above her head, looking at the man continuing to read his book. Clarion squeezed her lover's hand in comfort, looking to him sadly. Milori continues to cry, flying down to be level with his sister, blocking her view of the mortal briefly. He softly touches her forehead, leaning in to kiss her, knowing this might be the last time he will ever see her.

"There was a reason you belonged here, Ariella." Milori begins, pulling back far enough to see her. "Go to him. I fear that this love will not be forbidden."

Ariella's eyes widen with hope and fear, shaking her head. "But, brother, you _**know**_ tis forbidden to reveal ourselves to mortals! The penalty is _**death**_!"

Milori smiles sadly, shaking his head. "I do not believe, in your case, that this to be true. Go, the world grows cold and the mortal is waiting for you."

Ariella frowns, biting her lower lip as she looks to the mortal continuing to read despite the cold wind and the snow falling. Milori moves above and behind his sister, pushing at her shoulder to go forward. Without thought or looking away from the mortal Ariella moves forward, if slowly, her hand continuing to press against the trunk of the tree. When it was just her fingertips touching Ariella hesitated, not moving further, but then she felt the wind blowing from behind her and the wood sprite let go. Milori flew back up to Clarion, who hugged him around the waist, watching another fairy leave their wings behind for the love of a mortal–and certainly not for the last time. The Lord of the Winter Woods just hoped that the mortal will love his sister as much as she seemed to love him, else her fate will mostly be death.

**5**

Jasper Barton continued to read the words of his book, but not paying attention to the words that usually jump out at him. That day seemed different for some reason, like he was waiting for something or…_**someone**_, he wasn't sure. He has been there for a couple of hours now, the wind growing colder as the sun started to fall below the horizon, and snow beginning to fall once again. Every day for the last twenty-four years whether it was after school, before work (when he worked second and third shift), or even after work now he's been coming to that bench to that specific spot, waiting.

He was eight years old when he was getting bullied at that very spot in the park because he was from America and the bullies didn't like him for it. He was saved by a mysterious woman with the face the same structure as the tree she was disappearing into. But it wasn't the beauty or the long pointy ears or even the leaves and vines intertwined in her silvery blonde hair. No, it was her eyes that were a golden color. They were unique and full of curiosity and older. Older than how the young woman looked and seemed to have seen so much, even to his eight year old eyes.

Throughout those years Jasper has seen her every single time, though he tried not to look at her directly for fear of scaring her off. In his teens he developed a talent for drawing and he started to sketch the woman into a pad he bought, again making sure not to let her know that he had seen her, drawing her. He drew her some more during his college years, drawing her as he had seen her in his dreams. Yes, that was another reason why he continued to return to that spot, wondering if it was only his imagination that had persuaded him to _**believe**_ a woman–a _**fantasy**_ woman–still lived and looked the same for twenty-four years? It was just not possible.

He also wondered if she would recognize him as he grew older. He favored the contact lenses rather than the glasses he wore as a child and throughout high school. His clothing became neater and form-fitting rather the shy and awkward baggy he wore half way through school, as his hair became more neatly trimmed instead of shaggy and messy. He was labeled as a nerd until he decided to change his appearance and attitude. Granted he still _**was**_ a complete nerd, just a more…_**sexy**_ nerd as his few ex-girlfriend's had said once or twice.

The few girlfriend's he did have throughout high school, college, and one a couple of years ago hated the fact that he was obsessing with someone he never even met. _**If**_ the woman was even real? Jasper started to question his own sanity as well and went as far as to get engage with his last girlfriend of a year and half. But he called it off months ago, knowing that he did not love her nor he couldn't stop picturing the woman who saved him the one he was to marry.

He did see her earlier, however, from the corner of his eyes, as well as felt her presences close by. That was another thing that confused him. If she was a figment of his imagination, then how was it possible for him to _**feel**_ her presences nearby? Or even her staring at him until he had to leave? She vanished then, and Jasper thought to give her a few minutes to see if she would return. However when she was gone for more than five minutes Jasper decided to call it a night. Perhaps her waiting has finally come to an end, and so should his routine of coming to that bench.

Putting his book away with such sorrow Jasper stood, dusting off the snow that had gathered from his time sitting there. He didn't want this to end. He loved the routine he has come to have all these years, it was familiar to him. But if really did wish to move on, finally settle down and _**find**_ love he needed to stop obsessing with this fantasy woman and open his eyes to the women around him. He looked up at the trees to say his final goodbye when the words become stuck in his throat, his green eyes widening just the slightest.

The woman he had seen as a child and throughout his years now came walking out of the tree line and towards him. There was a light glow around her body, making her look surreal. Her pale skin was covered in a brown leafy skirt that was cut from her left thigh to her right knee while another layer of the same brown leafy shirt was made in a heart shape bodice. Her long silvery blonde hair had vines and different color leaves on her locks, flowing around long and pointy ears and down her back. She wore no shoes and with every step she took the snow seemed to brighten even more just from her light touch, for she left no imprints behind.

Her eyes. Her golden colored eyes that looked far older then they should stared lovingly at him, as well as fear. He wondered what she could possibly fear him of as she had watched him grow up. She should know that she did not need to fear him for he would never harm her in any way shape or form. Jasper would break his own arm first before he can imagine hurting her as it seems he had fallen in love with her along the way.

"Are you real?" Jasper finally asked, afraid to blink should she be only his imagination.

The woman smiled shyly, giggling a twinkle sound that sounded out of the world. "I am as real as the air you breathe." she tells him softly in a voice that seemed to flow over him, stopping just before him.

He brought up a hand to her cheek, hesitant to touch her should she disappear, noticing that she barely reached his shoulders. But when she did not he pressed his whole hand to her cheek, watching as her unreal golden eyes close and she leans against his hand. She opened them slightly, looking up at him through her eyelashes Jasper had to swallow. Not wanting to give a second thought he crushed his lips to hers, his other arm wrapping around her waist, holding her against him. When the need for air came Jasper pulled back and merely leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes still close.

"What is your name?" he asked breathlessly, not wanting to let her go.

He felt her swallow, panting against his lips. "My name is Ariella. What is yours?"

Jasper felt the cold wind pick up and move around them, but he ignored it. "Beautiful, Ariella. My name is Jasper." he muttered before kissing her once again.

The wind around them picked up even more, feeling her hair swiping around their faces. He felt her shudder, pulling back as she wrapped her arms around her middle. Her cheeks were flushed, whether from the cold or from the kissing Jasper wasn't sure but loved to find out if it was from the kiss instead. Her pink lips stood out against her pale skin, seeing the puff of white blow from her open lips as she stared up at him with curiosity, shivering.

"Is this what it feels like to feel cold?" she asked quietly.

Jasper tilted his head to the side as he pulled back even more. He noticed that she was indeed shivering from head to toe and her lovely flesh had bumps risen from the cold she was feeling. Her ears, however, were no longer long and pointy but normal like any other person as she somehow had some boots made out of brown leaves that came up to her knees. Wondering what was going on Jasper quickly dropped his messenger bag and undid his winter coat, quickly draping it over Ariella's shoulders. Luckily for him he had a thick gray long sleeve thermal shirt underneath so he can go without the coat.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" he asked confused, holding the jacket close in the front.

Ariella smiled at him, biting her lower lip. "I have revealed myself and my name to you, making me mortal. I guess my brother was right in saying that death was not going to be my fate if I was to do so."

She looked back over her shoulder, Jasper looking up to see two glowing figures on the tree she was hiding before. A twinkling sound could be heard before they disappeared further back into the trees, Ariella looking back at him with a wide smile. Her words sinking in Jasper frowned, letting one of his hands return to her cheek, stroking his thumb across her cheek lovingly.

"You would have revealed yourself to me, knowing that you would have died if you were to do so?"

Ariella sighs with a smile, brining one of her hands from inside the jacket and holding it against his hand on her cheek. "Yes, because I had somehow fallen in love with you as I watched you from a child becoming the man you are now."

Jasper smiled back. "I had fallen in love with you as well, not knowing if you were even real or not." he leaned down, kissing her softly once, then a second time. "Let's get you back to my flat. We'll need to figure out what we're going to do from here on out."

"What is a flat?" Ariella asked curiously.

Jasper smiles, laughing quietly. "My home."

Ariella giggled, the sound still out of this world. "Then why not just _**call**_ it a home? And why do you have a different accent then that of the other mortals?"

Jasper smiles wider, kissing the tip of her nose. "I guess there's a lot for you to learn as well. Come on, when we get back to my _**home**_ I'll tell you why I have a different accent. We also don't want you getting sick."

He helped put her arms through the sleeves and zipping up the front. After picking up his bag from the ground Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her in close. He answered any question she asked as they walked out of the park and into the busy streets of London, smiling at her wide and curious eyes trying to take everything in.

"Welcome to London, Ariella." he tells her with a smile.

"It's different from this position. I used to fly through this city during the winter as me and the other frost fairies frosted everything." Ariella smiled, looking back at Jasper. "Take me home, Jasper."

Jasper grins, kissing her forehead. "Yes, let's go home."


End file.
